1. Field
This disclosure relates to a flashlight. In particular, to a flashlight for use in relatively rugged conditions.
2. General Background
Many flashlight configurations are known. Additionally, different flashlight configurations are known which are non-rechargeable and also rechargeable. There are also different forms of flashlights that are convenient for rugged use, for instance, by law enforcement officers, the military, and firefighters.
The various known flashlights are often not as simple and inexpensive to manufacture as desirable, while at the same time having effective characteristics of longevity and ability to work in harsh conditions and being subjected to emergency needs as necessary.
The disclosure is directed to providing a flashlight which minimizes the disadvantages of known flashlights.